Raised By Espers: Revised
by fairystail
Summary: This is a revised version of my Raised by Espers story as i think it could have been done better. I hope you like it. This is essentialy a story where Harry is taken and raised by Shiva Rated M through paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Four year old Harry Potter was miserable. That morning Harry had been told to make breakfast but because it was Dudley's birthday there was a lot more food than the family usually had and he ended up dropping the pan. In a fit of rage the Dursleys kicked him out of the house for the day. Normally Harry would have been happy to not be anywhere near the Dursleys but unfortunately for him it was the day a freak blizzard had appeared in Surrey and Harry was freezing.

Curled up against a tree in the park Harry waited. He knew he was freezing and that he would soon die.

Out of the blizzard a shape appeared as it got closer Harry saw it was a tall beautiful woman with blue skin and wearing nothing but a thong and a bra.

"What are you doing out?" the woman asked Harry.

"K-k-k-k-kicked out" Harry stammered.

The woman frowned at that "where are your parents?"

"D-d-dead."

"Who are you staying with?"

"A-a-aunt p-petunia a-a-and U-u-uncle Ver-vernon" Harry stammered.

Suddenly the woman picked Harry up in her arms and Harry was shocked to feel that she was as cold as ice but she didn't seem uncomfortable. The blizzard intensified around them and soon it disappeared to show they were at number 4 Privet drive.

The woman strode forward and without any warning kicked open the door and walked inside to see a surprised Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sitting down watching tv.

"Now would one of you mind telling me why this little boy was outside in the freezing cold" the woman asked in a voice as cold as ice.

"That little freak dropped my Dudders breakfast" Petunia shrieked. "He deserves to be locked out."

A burst of snow came in through the open door quickly blanketing the whole first floor in snow. "You're Dudders needs to have less breakfast by the looks of it" the woman snarled "and don't you dare call this child or any child a freak again."

No one knows where he got it but Vernon pulled a shotgun n the woman and without warning shot her in the face only for her head to shatter like ice and then reform.

"Get the hell out of my house you freak" Vernon shouted.

The woman ignored him and looked at Harry in her arms "what's your name child?" she asked softly.

"H-Harry" he stuttered still shivering.

"Well Harry would you like to come and stay with me?" she asked.

"C-Can I?" he asked so hopefully the woman's heart almost melted.

"Of course child. Even I am not so cold as to leave a child to these monsters."

"W-will y-you" Harry started before stopping blushing bright red.

"Will I what child?" she asked softly smiling reassuringly at the child in her arms.

"W-will y-you b-b-b-be my m-m-m-m-m-m-mommy?" he asked embarrassed.

This time the woman's heart did melt and Harry could feel her getting a little warmer. "Of course i'll be your mommy child" she said surprised but happy all the same.

"Good riddance" Vernon growled "now get the bloody hell out of my house."

The woman looked at Vernon with a sharp glare. "My name is Shiva Empress of the Snows and Ice. Do not dare to order me around again human I am very close to turning the lot of you into ice sculptures for what you have done to the sweet child" she spat before walking out the door.

As soon as they were out the door the blizzard surrounded them once more and Harry found him and his new mother in front of a castle made of ice in what he would later find out was the Himalayan mountains. He began to shiver even more violently the cold getting to him.

Suddenly the woman leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead right over his scar. Instantly a cold feeling moved through his body as if his blood had turned into ice water. It was a strange feeling as even though he was cold Harry didn't feel uncomfortable at all in fact he enjoyed the cold now.

"I have given you my blessing child and as such you will find that the cold will not bother you anymore" Shiva explained.

"Thanks mommy" Harry said happily giving her a tight hug shocking the ice empress.

Seeing her shock Harry turned bright red and turned away "sorry I know you wouldn't want to be hugged by a freak like me" he mumbled softly.

The snow around them picked up an intensified as the temperature dropped even more. Harry felt Shiva grab his face and gently turn it so he was looking her in the eyes. "You are not a freak" she said calmly. "You are my son and I expect lot's more hugs."

Instantly Harry gave a bright smile and hugged his new mother tightly.

"Now should we go and sort you out a room?" Shiva asked with a small smile.

"Ok" Harry chirped still hugging his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several years passed by well for Harry Potter now known as Noctis Esper the prince of ice and snow. He had a family who loved him and didn't treat him like a freak. He had several friends which he could play with. His mother and uncles taught him Esper magic which he quickly learnt especially the battle based Ice magics. He had never been letter which is why it came as a shock when one day an owl came flying into the Ice Palace with a letter for Harry Potter.

The letter said. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Signed Minerva McGonagall.

"Hmmm a wizard school sounds interesting. I wonder what Mom will say?" Noctis thought aloud to himself as he walked through the palace to try and find Shiva.

Eventually he found Shiva who was lounging around in her throne room watching as an army of snowmen decimated each other.

"Hey mom" Noctis called out walking over to his mom "look what I got" he said handing her the letter.

Shiva took it and read it interested. "So what would you like to do?" she asked eventually. "Would you like to go to this Hogwarts? If you do you'll meet human children your age but you will be away from me."

"Can we go and visit?" Noctis asked desperately "Please?"

Shiva gave her son a small smile "ok go and get ready. We will leave in ten minutes" she announced.

Ten minutes later the pair Ice-Flashed to the front of Hogwarts and were a bit disappointed. Compared to Shiva's castle Hogwarts was both small and ugly but still it was worth an investigation anyway. Walking forward the two walked to the front doors and without touching them they were flung open by a blizzard sending a loud boom echoing throughout the castle.

...

Minerva McGonagall was currently going through the letters from students and families informing her that they would be attending Hogwarts that year when she heard a loud boom echo through the castle.

Moving faster than her age would suggest she ran out of her office to the entrance hall to find two people standing there surrounded by snow.

One was a tall, beautiful, blue skinned woman in nothing but a thong and bra. The other was a boy that looked to be about thirteen he had eyes like ice, a blue lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and was wearing pants made from a snowdragon hide and a purple scaled gauntlet on his right arm. Minerva was shocked that both of them seemed to completely ignore the snow around them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Minerva asked/ordered.

The two looked at her coolly before the woman handed Minerva a letter. "We got this and would like to know a few things first before me and my son make a decision" the woman said in a voice as cold as ice.

Minerva took the letter and after looking over it quickly gasped in shock. "You're Harry Potter?" she asked the boy.

...

Noctis frowned as soon as she said that. He hated his old name it reminded him off the times when he was beaten and locked in a broom closet to starve. "I prefer to be called by my New name Noctis Esper" he said coldly.

"Why did you change your name?" the woman asked confused.

"Because" Noctis spat "that name reminds me off the times when my so called Aunt and Uncle beat me, starved me, locked me outside to die and called me freak."

The woman turned pale at that but did not offer apologies like most did which he was thankful for she instead turned to his mother. "And may I ask who are you?"

"I am Shiva The Empress of Ice and Snow" Shiva said elegantly.

Noctis grinned he knew the woman wanted to ask what it meant to be the empress of ice and snow but she restrained her self. "Very well nice to meet you my name is Minerva McGonagall I am the Deputy here at Hogwarts as well as the Transfiguration teacher. How may I help you today."

"We would like to know a bit about this school. What do you teach, How many students are there, do the children have to stay here all year long, what sort of food is provided, are parents allowed to visit their children. That sort of thing" Shiva said coolly.

"Well Miss Esper" McGonagall began.

"Shiva or Empress Shiva" Shiva cut her off.

"Off course my apologies Shiva there are many classes our core subjects are Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History, Astronomy and Charms. We have electives though they start in third year. We tend to have roughly forty students in each year that are divided between the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The children spend ten months off the year at Hogwarts though they can go home on the Christmas break if they desire. We tend to have mainly traditional english food like roasts and such and as for parents visiting their children you are allowed to on the weekends though that sort of thing doesn't happen often" McGonagall announced.

Shiva frowned in thought before announcing "That is mostly adequate however I have a few problems."

McGonagall pursed her lips "go on" she said tersely.

"Well" Shiva began "it does not sound like you have any program in place to make sure the students are in physical shape. If that is the case then Noctis will be required to go for an hour long run in that forest out side every day as his physical health is very important. Also your food sounds like it is mostly filled with fatty foods can I get a special diet placed for him? And lastly your courses while they are varied and account for the magical side of things what about the non magical? My son is eleven and while he is smart he does not know many things that would be important to his chosen career as a sky ship engineer" Shiva asked.

"I'm afraid that forest is known as the Forbidden Forest as it is full of many dangerous magical creatures it would not be safe for young Noctis to go in there" McGonagall started only for Noctis to interrupt.

"I doubt any of your creatures can be a threat to me" he said confidently.

McGonagall ignored him "If you send me the information on what foods he is allowed to eat I can send it to the house elves and have a special diet prepared for him. Lastly sorry but those are our core classes if he shows an aptitude in some subject he may be given the opportunity to start the elective classes early though that is very rare" McGonagall announced.

"Very well I accept that. What do you think Noctis would you like to attend this school?" Shiva asked smiling gently at her son.

"Can I please mom?" Noctis begged.

Shiva nodded at her son causing him to shout in joy. She turned to face McGonagall "Noctis will be attending this school of yours good day madam." With that they disappeared in a flurry of snow leaving a shocked McGonagall behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The usual reaction for first timers at Diagon Alley is one of shock and awe. Noctis and Shiva are not normal however and as such barely looked interested in what they saw around them. They made their way through the alley ignoring the stares that followed Shiva. It was not everyday that a beautiful blue skinned half naked empress walked through the alley after all.

The first stop was the bank. Where the two were pleasantly surprised to find it run by goblins. Goblins while cut-throat and a warrior race respect only two things, Gold and Power and if you gain a goblins respect you tend to gain all of the goblins respect.

"Excuse me" Shiva said to the nearest goblin. "I would like to open an account for my son."

The goblin didn't even look at Shiva "new accounts are under Slipknife's jurisdiction" he said curtly.

Shiva frowned but nodded and went to find Slipknife after freezing the rude goblin first. Every human and every goblin just stared shocked before the goblins charged forward weapons drawn.

"What do you think you are doing. Release Griphook from your spell at once" a goblin ordered.

"Noctis" Shiva commented coldly "I will now teach you the delicate art of diplomacy." Suddenly a snowstorm appeared around the two and blew all of the goblins away. "My name is Shiva Empress of Ice and Snow. This is my son Noctis Prince of Ice and Snow. I wish to open a banking account for my son and this Griphook as you called him treated us with disrespect so I punished him accordingly. Now take me to Slipknife to open an account or I will be forced to teach you all a lesson" Shiva said as the temperature in the bank dropped several degrees.

The goblins all hesitated one second before charging Shiva and Noctis only for all of the goblins to turn into ice sculptures. Shiva glared at everyone in the room "This is what happens when you forget to treat your betters with respect. They will stay like this until I can be bothered to release them" she said imperiously. Shiva turned to Noctis "well I guess we will just have to set up an account with the gnomes later on let's go and do your shopping ok" she said kindly no longer the scary ice demoness everyone else saw.

Noctis grinned he loved seeing the shock on peoples faces when they saw just how scary his mom could be.

...

They news that some goblins had been beaten easily by a blue skinned woman had traveled through the alley fast and as such everyone was too scared to say anything to anger Noctis or Shiva and they did their shopping in peace. They bought their robes (which Noctis said he would never wear), bought potions ingredients, ignored the wand shop and eventually came to the bookstore where their peace was interrupted.

While browsing books on magical engineering Noctis was confronted by a bushy haired girl. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt" she demanded.

Noctis ignored her and pulled out a few beginners books before moving to the runes section of the store.

"Answer me when I talk to you" the girl demanded annoyingly.

Noctis glared at the girl causing the temperature to drop a few degrees in the store. "And why exactly should I do what you say?" he spat. "Where I come from when you meet someone it is polite to give your name not demand why they aren't wearing a shirt. Do you know that I am royalty? You were just incredibly rude to a royal which if you look through history gets people killed. Now I will not kill you but I do not need to answer you either."

The girl turned bright red "it's still indecent to walk around shirtless" she replied.

"You are born naked, you die naked. The way I see it it is indecent to wear clothes. I am only wearing clothes right now as a courtesy to your people. Now leave me alone girl" he growled.

The girl turned even brighter red before running away crying at Noctis's tone. Noctis sighed some people could be such drama queens.

A few minutes later a man came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "excuse me but did you make my daughter cry" the man growled.

"And if I did?" Noctis asked not even looking at him.

"Where are your parents young man I'd like to talk to them right now" the man demanded.

"Hey mom this old guy has a complaint for you about my behavior" Noctis called out.

Instantly Shiva appeared from behind a book case "and what exactly is wrong with my son?" she asked lips pursed.

The man stared for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his thoughts "your son made my daughter cry. I would like him to apologize."

"Noctis?" Shiva asked kindly "why did you make the girl cry?"

Before Noctis could reply the girl from before came out from hiding behind a bookcase and asked rather rudely "what are you?"

Noctis and Shiva both growled before stopping to try and calm themselves "I'm guessing she is the one that you made cry" Shiva stated coldly.

"Yeah" Noctis replied glaring at the girl.

"Very well" Shiva remarked coldly before turning to face the man. "Excuse me sir" she said in a voice as cold as ice. "But it appears that your daughter has no manners. I will not make my son apologize for making her cry when she has the indecency to ask what I am without even talking to me or introducing herself. She did not even go excuse me but what are you? I suggest you teach her some manners as most of my kind find that offensive enough to warrant death no matter what the age. Good day sir."

Quickly grabbing his books Noctis and Shiva payed for them then left the store.

...

After all of their shopping was done the two bought ice cream at a place called Fortescues and sat down to eat.

"So today we got attacked by goblins and a little girl was quite rude to us. It certainly has been an interesting day" Shiva commented idly.

Noctis shook his head "i'm still surprised that they use wands. How archaic can you get?"

"Oh and what exactly is wrong with a wand?" an arrogant voice asked from behind.

Turning around Noctis and Shiva saw a tall pale blond haired man with a scowl of disgust on his face.

Noctis smirked "well to put it simply they can't channel much magic, are flimsy, because of their shape it's easy to lose hold of one. They look similar to each other so if you get them in a pile it's hard to tell the difference, they are made of wood and thus almost useless at fire spells which is why you can't control fiendfyre with a wand. Shall I go on?" he asked.

The man glared at Noctis before turning to Shiva "so you are the creature that froze those goblins" he said disgust dripping from his voice. "My name is Lucius Malfoy and I wish to acquire your services."

Shiva didn't even bother to respond she just casually froze Lucius and went back to her ice cream. "This is good" she commented "I think i'll buy a bulk pack to take home."


	4. Chapter 4

Shiva and Noctis walked through Kings cross. Unlike with the witches and wizards none of the mundanes stared as Espers and those blessed by Espers can move about invisible to mundanes (those who can not use magic or are not around magic often). They then heard a loud shrill voice yell out. "Every year it's packed with muggles. Fred what was the platform number again? 9 and 3/4?" the voice asked.

Noctis and Shiva both shuddered as the voice damaged their ear drums. They eventually saw that the voice belonged to a short plump red headed woman surrounded by red headed children most of which were Hogwarts age al except the littlest girl.

"Ten gold says that she is trying to be seen" Noctis bet his mom.

"Twenty says I freeze her" Shiva shot back with a smirk.

"Ah there you are do you need help getting through the barrier?" the plump woman asked grabbing hold of Noctis.

Instantly Noctis pulled himself away from her and swept his leg causing her to tumble to the ground. "Do not grab me again woman" he growled in annoyance.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME YOUNG MAN" the woman shrieked.

"You grabbed me out of the blue and you are the one yelling at me? I did not ask you for any help nor did I even try and talk to you yet you grabbed me. Listen here and listen good" Noctis spat. "This wizarding world of yours is lacking in manners and common etiquette something that where i'm from can get you killed. Now apologize or shut up. I don't care which just leave me alone" saying that Noctis turned grabbed his mothers hand and walked through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4.

"Noctis" Shiva said seriously. "I'm disappointed in you how could you do that? How could you put someone in their place and not freeze them?" she asked breaking into a grin.

"I figured i'd leave her for you" Noctis grinned back before suddenly giving his mother a hug. "I'm going to miss you mom" he whispered.

The change in Shiva was instant as she realised that her son would be gone she teared up and hugged him tight "i'm going to miss you too" she cried.

Suddenly Noctis was grabbed and forcefully yanked to the side. "How dare you do that to me you little brat" the woman from before seethed before turning to Shiva. "And you what the hell are you doing walking around in your undergarments like some sort of scarlet woman" she shrieked.

Shiva glared at the woman as the temperature dropped so low drinks froze, breath fogged and ice crept along the floor. "That is my son you are holding you bitch" she said in a frosty voice. "Let him go this instant or you will regret it. I am Shiva the Empress of Ice and Snow you are nothing compared to me. Now this is your last and only chance let go off my son and do not touch him again."

The woman's face was as red as her hair "how dare you talk to me like that!" she said indignantly.

Shiva glared and everyone watched in horror as Ice slowly crept up from the floor and covered the woman. "She will be released in ten minutes as I am not one to kill a child's parents in front of them" Shiva said coldly.

Shiva then turned to Noctis and instantly she was crying again as she rushed forward and hugged him "my big boy is all grown up going to his first day of school" she cried.

Noctis hugged her back tightly "i'm going to miss you mom. I'll write heaps I promise."

"You better young man or i'll ground you" Shiva joked weakly.

"Mom I have to go or i'll miss the train" Noctis commented trying to pull himself out of his mom's grip.

Reluctantly Shiva let him go and watched sadly as he boarded the train.

...

On the train Noctis found an empty compartment and settled inside pulling out a book on Esper runes to read.

Soon after he was joined by two blond girls one with a dreamy expression and one with a cold mask on her face and violet eyes and a nervous looking boy.

"H-hi I'm Neville" the boy muttered nervously.

"Hi Neville I'm Luna" the dreamy looking blond chirped.

"Daphne" the other girl said coldly.

Noctis looked up from his book "I'm Noctis nice to meet you" he smiled.

"What are you reading?" Neville asked curiously.

"Just a book about Esper runes and how they are used in enchanting" Noctis shrugged going back to his book.

Everyone fell into silence until Daphne asked a question "What's that on your hand?"

Noctis raised his gauntlet "it's my magical foci like your wand. It was a gift from my uncle" he replied.

"It must be nice having a dragon as an uncle" Luna said dreamily.

Daphne and Neville looked at Luna strangely but Noctis gave her a small wink.

"S-so what house do you think you will be in?" Neville asked the group.

"Slytherin" Daphne said straight away.

"Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure" Luna sing songed.

"Don't know don't care" Noctis commented. "What about you?"

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff though my gran wants me in Gryffindor like my dad" he said glumly.

"That's stupid" Noctis muttered "You are Neville not Neville's dad so you should be your own person. If you try and be your dad or if your gran forces you to be like him then you will never be truly happy. Do what YOU want to do and you will be fine"

Neville turned red with embarrassment but didn't say anything. Shortly after the door opened again and the bushy brown haired girl from the book store walked in "Has anyone seen a rat? a boy named Ronald has lost one" she said before laying eyes on Noctis. "YOU" she shouted pointing at Noctis.

Noctis turned to face Daphne "so do you know many spells?"

"A few" Daphne said curtly.

"Stop ignoring me" the girl ordered.

"Cool what can you do?" Noctis asked excited.

"I can do a few minor illusions. You?" Daphne asked.

"Did you hear me?" The girl asked. "I told you to stop ignoring me!"

"I know some ice magic and am currently teaching myself Esper runes as I hope to be a sky-ship engineer one day."

"Sky-ships? Esper runes?" Daphne asked a little curious despite herself.

"Sky-ships are the primary mode of transport on the hidden cloud continents" Noctis explained "and Espers are physical manifestations of an element so their runes have a great amount of power."

"You come from the cloud continents?" Neville asked shocked.

"No I actually live in the Himalayas but I spend a lot of time with family on the cloud continents" Noctis explained to everyone besides the bushy haired girl's shock.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts then?" Daphne asked.  
"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP IGNORING ME!" the girl shrieked.

"It sounds interesting" Noctis shrugged.

"Is it true the Cloud Continents are filled with extreme danger?" Neville asked worried.

"Yeah" Noctis grinned. "You usually get attacked by lots of monsters just walking to town. It's fun."

"Definitely a Gryffindor" Daphne muttered.

"Is it brave and courageous to enjoy an easy fight?" Luna asked. "He is obviously destined for Slytherin."

"How do you figure that?" Daphne asked curious.

"Trying to be known as Noctis instead of the-boy-who-lived is pretty ambitious. So is trying to be a sky-ship engineer. He is teaching himself runes to further his goal. He may not be cunning but his ambition and drive is enough" Luna explained then turned to Neville. "Don't worry Neville you will obviously be in Gryffindor as you are a lion in his shell."

It took everyone a few seconds to process what Luna had said before everyone shouted out one word "What?"

"You are Harry Potter?" Daphne asked shocked.

"You are The-Boy-Who-Lived?" the bushy haired intruder asked.

Neville just muttered "Gryffindor?"

Noctis glared at Luna "Thanks a lot" he muttered.

"Your welcome" Luna chirped brightly.

Noctis then turned to face the people in the room. "My name WAS Harry Potter but it is now Noctis Esper the Prince of Ice and Snow" he said glaring as if daring anyone to call him anything else.

"Wait Esper? As in the physical manifestation of the elements?" Daphne asked shocked.

"Wait why did you change your name?" the bushy haid girl asked/demanded.

"Yeah my mom's Shiva the Empress of Ice and Snow" Noctis said casually. "I'm sure you can figure out what she is a manifestation off."

"How did she become your mom?" Daphne asked.

"She saved me from abusive relatives" Noctis replied.

"Oh sorry for bringing it up" Daphne said blushing bright red.

The bushy haired girl snorted "I'm sure they weren't that bad."

Instantly four pairs of eyes glared at her as the temperature dropped. "Get out" Noctis growled.

"But..." the girl began.

"OUT" he bellowed sending her running.

Luna started to giggle causing everyone to stare at her. "Ice prince she said pointing at Noctis, she then pointed to Daphne "ice princess."

The two blushed bright red as Luna and Neville giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Noctis was bored. Just before him and his new friends got off the train the other three got changed while he stayed in his out fit that consisted of white dragonhide pans and boots and his purple scaled gauntlet.

They meet a half-giant which caused everyone else to gape and stare, they were placed on boats and forced to sail across the lake when the other students caught carriages pulled by skeletal horses.

Then they entered the castle and the professor from his first visit here showed up glared at him, said a small speech and then left. Soon after they were pulled into a great hall with a charm on the roof to make it look like the ky and a tattered old hat began to sing. Finally it was placed on people's heads and called out their house's. God it was all so boring.

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called out. Everyone grew quite and started looking around.

One minute passed. Two minutes passed. Three minutes passed. "Mr Potter please come and get sorted" McGonagall ordered.

Noctis bored with all of the waiting pulled a book out of his pocket (bigger on the inside than the outside) and started to read it.

Ten minutes passed of McGonagall demanding that Mr Potter get sorted and Noctis reading when he lowered his book and called out "Professor it appears that there is no one who goes by the name of Harry Potter here so maybe it would be better for you to continue with the sorting."

Noctis smirked at McGonagall's expression. When he first met the teacher he believed that he would like her as she seemed to have a sense of proffesionalism which meant that she would be fair, not rude and unintrusive but the second she called him Harry Potter he changed his mind and knew that if she didn't stop soon he would make her suffer.

"Very well" McGonagall growled before continuing down the list.

True to Luna's prediction she was a Ravenclaw, Daphne a Slytherin, Neville a Gryffindor. The bushy haired girl who he found out was named Hermione became a Slytherin and everyone else was of unimportance at that point in time so Noctis didn't pay anymore attention.

Finally only one person remained. Noctis Esper. "Will you just be sorted?" McGonagall sighed.

Noctis was going to push it a bit but decided not to and walked over placing the hat on his head.

_"Well well well aren't you an interesting one" _the hat murmured in his head.

_"Yeah yeah will you just hurry up this is boring" _Noctis thought back.

_"Very well just give me a second. You have such loyalty, a thirst for knowledge though not for knowledge's sake but for your dream, lot's of ambition though no cunning and courage... courage... courage is for Gryffindor you have courage so you must be a GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat shouted out.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers but Noctis ignored them and sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna "it looks like you were wrong" he grinned.

"Mr Hat's not feeling very well Nargles have muddled his brain" Luna replied frowning in what looked like worry.

"So he's confused?" Noctis asked frowning.

"That's what I said" Luna replied.

Moving faster than anyone else thought was possible Noctis ran over grabbed the hat and smacked it on the ground yelling "WAKE UP!"

"Oh god my head. I've got a pounding headache" the hat yelled out. it stared at Noctis "who the fuck are you?" it asked confused.

An old guy wearing pink and yellow robes stood up "hat this is Mr Potter you just sorted him into Gryffindor now if you don't mind it's time for the feast" the old man said looking a little worried.

"What the fuck are you on Dumbledore I never sorted this kid in my life" the hat yelled. "Now kid put me on."

Noctis did as it said.

_"What the hell I did sort you. But that wasn't me any fool can see you don't belong in Gryffindor you have nothing to fear so you have no courage to speak of. You are extremely loyal and a hard worker. You seek knowledge not for knowledge's sake but for your dreams which would make Rowena proud knowledge without a goal is like a sword without a blade fucking useless. Not much cunning but great ambition. Hmmm you don't differentiate between races or species, you will put people in their place if need be and you have the power to do it as well. Kid you will be a great asset to this house maybe you can change their image. Have fun in _SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled the last part.

The entire hall was silent as Noctis walked over and sat down beside Daphne at the Slytherin table. Eventually Dumbledore regained control of himself and announced that the feast had began. Instantly piles and piles of food appeared all over the tables everything looked delicious and not any of it was part of Noctis's diet.

"I'll be right back" he informed Daphne before walking to the staff table infront of McGonagall.

"Professor the food for my diet is not here. How do I get it?" he asked politely.

"I'm sorry but the ingredients for your diet were too hard to come by and as such you will have to just eat what we have here" McGonagall apologized.

"Come now Harry a good english roast is just what you need" Dumbledore said genially only to be ignored as Noctis walked back to the Slytherin table.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"I have a special diet and as such this food while edible is terrible for me. It appears that the ingredients were to hard to come by" Noctis shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Daphne asked.

Noctis pulled a pen and paper from his pocket and quickly wrote something down before letting out a small sharp whistle. A whole appeared in the table infront of him and a green rabbit with a gem in it's forehead climbed out. The girls in the vicinity all went "awww."

"Hey Carbunkle I need you to take this to the kitchen's at home and return with what the chef's hand you can you do that?" Noctis asked petting the creature.

Carbunkle let out a small chirp grabbed the letter and jumped back in the hole which disappeared.

"What was that?" Daphne and Hermione asked at the same time.

"That was Carbunkle a friend of mine" Noctis said as Carbunkle reappeared with a bowl filled with steaming stew.

Noctis took the soup "thanks Carbunkle" he said smiling. "I'd like you to meet my new friend this is Daphne" he said gesturing to Daphne.

Carbunkle chirped at Daphne before diving on her lap and laying there to sleep.

"Awww he's so cute" Daphne cooed petting the creature.

"Ten points from Slytherin for incorrect attire Mr Potter" a voice sneered behind them. Noctis ignored it.

"Ten more points for ignoring a teacher" the voice sneered. Noctis just continued eating his stew.

Everyone in the hall was watching as the teacher was being ignored by Noctis. Eventually in a fit of anger the teacher reached out his hand to swipe away Noctis's stew only for the boy to stop him. "I don't advise doing that Professor" he said calmly.

"That will be twenty points and a detention for threatening me" the teacher sneered. Noctis just shrugged and quickly downed the rest of his stew.

It was at that point that Dumbledore intervened. "I need Mr Potter and the four house head's in my office now" he ordered before he walked out the four house heads quickly followed him. Noctis stayed where he was.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you going?" Daphne asked shocked.

Noctis rolled his eyes "he said Mr Potter I am Noctis Esper remember."

"You're going to cost us even more points" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh my god we won't win a cup. Whatever will we do" Noctis said dramatically causing several people to snicker.

A few minutes later when most of the house had finished eating the first years were given a tour to the Slytherin common rooms.

* * *

Yes Hermione in Slytherin im sure none of you expected that but if you go through most fanfiction that people do then you will see she belongs there. She can be very cunning and the hermione bashing fanfic always does her as if she HAS to be better than everyone else which is arrogance and ambition so she fits.

also someone complained that this shouldnt be funny (well i think they complained) and honestly im not trying to be funny it just happens. It makes sense for Shiva to freeze those who pisses her off so she does. the fact that you guys find it funny is just a bonus :D


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis was putting his stuff away in his dormitory when a blond haired kid with an arrogant sneer and two boys who looked to be part troll came up to him.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the kid said sticking out his hand. "You will find that some wizarding families are better than others I can help you there."

Noctis frowned for a second before asking "any relation to Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco puffed himself up "he is my father."

Noctis shrugged and went back to his unpacking "you're family can't be that great if they decide to call an Esper a thing! So please leave me alone or i'll turn you into a popsicle like your old man."

With a look to thug one and thug two Draco sent them charging to attack Noctis only for the boy to stand to the side and watch as they fell down. Noctis then casually bent down and picked one up "now i'm going to say this once and only once" he said coldly "I do no appreciate being attacked. If you attack me again I will make you suffer do you understand?"

Thug one, Thug 2 and Draco all nodded their heads silently scared of the boy who effortlessly lifted thug one with one hand.

"Good" Noctis said giving a bright smile "now go away and leave me in piece." The three quickly bolted out of the room.

"You just made unnecessary enemies you know" came a voice from the side.

Noctis turned to see it belonged to a tall dark skinned boy "and your point is?"

"They will try and make life very hard for you now" the boy said shrugging.

Noctis gave a cold smirk "they can hate me all they want but people learn very quickly to fear me."

The boy shuddered and turned back to his unpacking.

When Noctis finished his unpacking he went down to the common room in search of Daphne who he saw was talking to a very excitable brunette girl.

Falling into the seat next to Daphne he asked "so Daphne who's your friend?"

"I'm Tracy Davis" the girl said happily "and you're Harry Potter."

Noctis growled at that "no my name is Noctis Esper."

The girl turned red at that and muttered a sorry.

Daphne decided to intervene then "Tracy this is Noctis a friend from the train. Noctis this is Tracy one of my room mates" she said politely.

"So any idea when we get our class timetables?" Noctis asked.

"I think we get them tomorrow at breakfast" Tracy said looking nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Noctis asked confused.

Tracy turned bright red and Daphne giggled. "Tracy told me that she is a huge fan of the Harry Potter books and has wanted to meet you for ages" she said causing the other girl to turn even redder.

"What books?" Noctis asked as the temperature went down a few degrees.

"Th-these ones" Tracy mumbled handing him a few books.

Noctis frowned and skimmed through them a bit "well these are all bull shit" he announced. "First of all they got the name wrong. Second I never met this Dumbledork guy before today. Third I fought the dragon at seven not eight. I live in a castle in the Himalaya's not the cloud continents, that's where our summer home is. I have never used a staff as I prefer unarmed fighting or fighting with my gauntlet. My family are not powerful wizards they are in fact Espers creatures akin to gods."

Everyone in the common room stared shocked. Daphne knew some of this but she didn't think that her friend and fought a dragon at the age of seven.

Noctis just chuckled at their expressions as he handed Tracy back her books.

Before anyone could say anything the door to the common room was opened and the greasy haired professor came in, grabbed Noctis and dragged him out.

...

Noctis didn't say anything as the professor dragged him across the castle he just enjoyed the fact that he had most likely pissed off the annoying man.

They eventually came to a gargoyle the professor said chocolate frogs and it moved aside to reveal stairs. At the top of the stairs they came to a door which opened to an office containing Professor McGonagall, a short man probably part goblin, a plump pleasant looking woman and Dumbledork in his brightly colored robes.

"Harry my boy would you mind explaining why you did not come to my office like I asked?" Dumbledork asked trying to sound grandfatherly.

Noctis pulled out a book and began to read.

"Harry can you please put away that book?" Dumbledork asked.

"Just like his father an arrogant ponce" the greasy haired man sneered.

Noctis looked at him "excuse me but are you talking about me professor?" he asked innocently.

"You know I am Potter" he sneered.

"Oh sorry I thought you were talking to me not this Potter fellow. Please just ignore me" Noctis said going back to his book.

After a few minutes of everyone telling Mr Potter to put away his book Noctis looked up at the teachers. "Excuse me but why exactly am I here? Since I have gotten here you have been talking to this Potter fellow who does not seem to exist and you have not even talked to me at all. If you have nothing to say to me then can I go back to my dorms.?" he asked looking the picture of innocence.

The professor's all gaped at him except the short one who seemed to find it hilarious.

Dumbledork sighed "very well Noctis I would just like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course professor why didn't you say so?" Noctis chirped.

"I would like to know where you have been these last years" he asked.

"I've just been at home. Occasionally i'd go visit my uncles but I spent most of my time with mom."

"And where exactly is your home?"

"It's the Ice Palace in the middle of the Himalayas" he replied.

"Heh arrogant brat don't lie to us" the greasy professor sneered. Everyone ignored him.

"And may I ask why did you leave the Dursleys?" Dumbledork asked.

Noctis frowned "i'm sorry but as my headmaster I do not see how that is any off your business."

Dumbledork sighed "very well. This meeting is mainly about your sorting. Since you were originally placed in Gryffindor I believe that it would be best if you were placed back there" he said.

"Nah i'm good" Noctis said happily. "Besides I almost have that ponce Malfoy house trained I can't leave now."

"Heh Dumbledore the kid's staying in Slytherin and that's that" the hat laughed from it's shelf.

"Come now hat wouldn't it be better for him to be in Gryffindor like his parents" Dumbledork tried to appease.

"Last I checked Professor my mom has never been to this school of yours which is why it's probably still standing." Noctis pointed out.

"Lily was one of the best Gryffindor's I ever had" McGonagall said proudly.

"Who the hell is Lily?" Noctis asked confused.

"Your mother" McGonagall explained.

"No you met my mother. Tall blue skinned woman, goes by the name Shiva. Ring any bells?" he asked.

"She means your biological mother" Dumbledork explained. "Your real mother."

The temperature in the room dropped instantly, frost covered the windows, the fire blew out and a phoenix that was resting on it's perch shivered before flying out the window. "Let me make this perfectly clear" Noctis said coldly. "Those two are not my parents. They left a child with those who would beat and starve him, leave him out in the cold to die. I only have one parent and her name is Shiva Empress of Ice and Snow and she is my REAL mother. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

The professor's all nodded their heads slightly, the kid was intimidating, before Noctis stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

After calming down Noctis went back to his dorm, threatened Malfoy and Thug One and Two then went to bed. The next morning he mt up with Daphne and Tracy and went down to breakfast with them

"I'm going to go join Neville. Do you two want to join me?" he asked.

They shook their heads no and so Noctis walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Neville.

"Hey Nev how's Gryffindor?" he asked the shocked boy.

"G-good how's Slytherin?" he asked nervously trying to ignore the glares the Gryffindor's were giving the two boys.

Noctis grinned "it's great I've almost got Draco, Thug One and Thug Two house trained. It kinda sucks that me, you, Luna and Daphne aren't in the same house though. But oh well."

"You're not wanted here you slimy snake get lost" a red haired boy shouted Noctis ignored him.

"So are you excited for classes?" Noctis asked.

Neville shrugged nervously "I don't think i'll do well" he muttered. "My family thought I was a squib until I got my letter."

"You know there are two reasons that accidental magic may not happen. One you have no magic or two you have too much magic that you subconsciously keep it reined in because otherwise it would result in people's deaths. If you are worried about your magic and if you have much or not then why not just ask one of the teachers to perform a magical core diagnostic spell for you?" Noctis asked.

"I doubt I have too much magic" Neville said weakly.

"OI you get away from our table you filthy snake" the red head yelled again drawing attention from the other tables. Noctis just ignored him.

"Hmmm well in that case why not try and learn how to cast with the bare minimum magic. If you don't have a lot then learn how to use it efficiently with no waste" Noctis suggested.

"how do you do that?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Noctis shrugged "honestly i'm not entirely sure but the weaker Espers spend a lot of time meditating and learning to feel their power and how it works. I'm not sure if it works with wizard magic but it's worth a shot" Noctis suggested.

"How do you do that?" Neville asked hopefully.

"I don't know i'll send a message to Siren asking for advice if you want. I should have something for you in a day or two."

Neville beamed "thanks Noctis."

"No problem" Noctis said smiling before he was punched in the face by the red head.

Everyone in the hall even the teachers just watched it happen. The punch didn't hurt but seeing no one try and stop it or tell the boy off pissed off Noctis.

"Apologize now" he growled to the red head.

"Heh why should I you snakes are just dark wizards in training you deserve all you get" he smirked.

Noctis gripped the table and everyone stared in shock as it was covered in a layer of ice before shattering. "I said apologize."

The boy was obviously scarred but he refused to back down "make me" he sneered.

"Very well" Noctis growled and called his power to him. Everyone watched as his skin took on a blue color and ice white runes appeared on his body.

_**Frost Strike **_he punched the red head in the stomach who was sent flying to the other side of the hall. When he landed everyone saw that snow was surrounding him and Noctis though only the red head was cold.

"MR POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Professor McGonagall shouted.

Noctis turned and glared at her stopping her in her tracks "My name is Noctis Esper" he growled. "And as for what I did I was just teaching him why you do not start a fight with those better than you. Believe me I went easy on him. I have fought Dragons, Behemoths, I have fought demons, dinosaurs and much more. If I wished him dead then he would have died I only broke a few bones. And may I ask what YOU were doing you watched as he punched me but did nothing to stop it or even reprimand him. If you don't do your job then I will."

Everyone gaped no one reprimanded the professors, EVER. "Detention with me for the next week and one hundred points from Slytherin" McGonagall said eventually.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at that "and how do you expect to force me to do detention?" he asked amused/pissed off.

"You will go to your detention or you will be deducted more points Mr Potter" McGonagall growled.

"Oh no we will lose points and not win a worthless old cup" Noctis sneered. "Besides all the house points system does is cause rivalries between the houses i'm not interested in stupid shit like that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and collect my timetable it seem's Daphne has mine." With that Noctis walked over to Daphne and grabbed his timetable reading it.

Everyone was shocked not only had he reprimanded a professor he had pointed out how stupid the point system was and that it just kept the houses divided from each other, not that any one would admit he was correct.

"Hmmmm Transfiguration first with the Gryffindors" Noctis mused "Ten galleons say I lose one hundred points without being in the wrong morally" Noctis bet Daphne.

After shaking out of her shock Daphne shook her head "Fifty and that Weasley who punched you tries to curse you."

Noctis grinned and shook her hand "you're on."

"You are my hero" Tracy said stars in her eyes.

...

Classes were interesting McGonagall deducted twenty five points from him straight away for not having a wand and wearing incorrect clothing. The task was to turn a match into a needle when Noctis got it first try she just glared at him but when Daphne got it on her try she was awarded ten points.

"Excuse me Professor but why was Daphne awarded for doing the transfiguration correctly but I wasn't?" Noctis asked politely. "Isn't that unfair? and in fact from our altercation this morning it could also be seen as you being biased against me."

Noctis watched amused as McGonagall reluctantly awarded him points though she did her best to take as many away from him that class as possible. In the end Daphne won the bet when Weasley tried to hex him.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was interesting. They spent the class potting devil's snare which as they preferred the cold all of the devil's snare in the class seemed to gravitate to Noctis who just stood there amused as the Herbology Professor did her best to remove the plants from him with out hurting either the plants or him. She was a nice teacher though sadly she wasn't strict enough to keep some of the Slytherin's in line. Noctis was also annoyed that she kept calling him Mr Potter.

History of magic was useless with in ten minutes everyone in the class besides Noctis, Daphne and Hermione were asleep. Noctis used the class time to read his runes books.

Charms was an interesting class. Noctis as a result of his Foci was not able to do many spells charms well as his gauntlet could only do touch to short range spells but he did have fun practicing and playing around. The Professor was an excellent teacher who kept everyone amused and kept offering helpful hints, when he found out about Noctis's interest in runes and desire to be a sky ship engineer he offered to lend him some more advanced books when his skills got better. Noctis felt more comfortable with this teacher than the rest so decided to ask him a question.

"Excuse me Professor but why do you keep calling me Mr Potter when I go by the name Noctis Esper now?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Professor Flitwick who looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Mr Potter but it is in the rules that we have to call the students by their legal name" he explained apologetically.

Noctis frowned "this is a new rule isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so" Flitwick told him.

"Very well but I will not reply to that name any longer Professor. Sorry but it is not my name nor will it ever be."

And then there was Potions. It was in a cold dark room in the dungeons. Everyone was talking brightly when the door slammed open and everyone instantly got silent.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making" the Greasy haired Professor said before turning to face Noctis. "Mr Potter our new celebrity. Tell me Mr Potter what would I get if I added an infusion of wormwood to asphodel?"

Noctis stared blankly ahead.

"Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Noctis stared blankly ahead.

The Professor grit his teeth. "What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Noctis stared blankly ahead.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for ignoring a professor and detention with me tonight Mr Potter."

"Excuse me Professor?" Noctis asked fake politely. "But why are we losing points when there is no one by the name of Mr Potter in Slytherin let alone Hogwarts?"

"You are as arrogant as your father Mr Potter" the Professor sneered.

"Do you mean Mr Malfoy sir? I have met both Malfoy junior and senior and thus I know they are as arrogant as each other or are you possibly hallucinating this Mr Potter?" he asked still mock politely.

Everyone stared in shock. There were twenty six students in the room that day and twenty five were sure that Snape would kill Noctis.

Nape growled, moved to pull out his wand and stopped himself. He visibly counted to ten before deciding it would be best for his health just to ignore the brat.

Yes classes were very interesting for Noctis.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey glad to hear most people like this story but just a few review responses.

1. i'm sure a few people think this but Noctis has not been blood adopted by Shiva in fact they don't even know about it. His physical changes and his blue skin while casting magic are just side affects of the blessing that Shiva gave him he is just a mutated human. Blood adoption would in effect turn him into an esper or half esper which he is not sorry for not making that clear.

2. someone said that Hermione would probably die in the Slytherin that i have done and I want to ask why? So far out of slytherin all you have seen is that snape and malfoy are ass holes which they have always been there has been no murder torture and barely any bullying (if you can count what snape did as bullying)

3. Noctis does not need to be at Hogwarts or any school for that matter. he knows what he wants to do and can study independantly for it the fact of the matter is he went to Hogwarts to get human friends his age which he does not have. He is staying now to put the idiots in their place and to be with his friends.

4. someone said Noctis should tell his mom he is being harrased. to put it simply in his mind he isn't being harrased everyone is just stupid morons.

5. don't worry he wont be god like i have frequently mentioned he has fought a dragon or behemoth but i never said he did it alone or the creature in name was at perfect physical being it could have been an old barely living creature after all :P

i think i got everything but if you have any more questions feel free to ask surprisingly questions make it easier to come up with ideas :D

* * *

Noctis stared bored at the people in front of him. His year mates were out on the Quidditch pitch for a flying lesson. Despite his affinity with flying he just didn't find it fun unless he was flying on the back of some dangerous creature but he figured he may as well go along with it.

"Ok now place your hand over your broom and say up" Hooch instructed.

Noctis ignored this and bent down _"trust these wizards to be too lazy to pick up a broom" _he thought.

He watched as most people did as he said though Daphne refused to participate, Neville and Hermione couldn't get their brooms to move and Luna was having a conversation with her broom.

"Now step over your broom and when I tell you to kick off the ground, hover for a few seconds and then land" Hooch ordered.

_"Really you're not going to tell them how to land? or how to hover in place?" _Noctis thought sarcastically.

Suddenly a scream came from the side and Noctis saw Neville flying higher and higher. Hooch only yelled for him to land carefully even though it was obvious he had no idea what to do.

Acting quickly Noctis got on his broom and pushed off the ground just as Neville fell. Pushing himself to go faster Noctis flew under Neville and caught the pudgy boy causing them both to hit the ground though thankfully they only had a few bruises.

"Why Neville" Noctis smirked "I believe you have fallen for me."

Neville turned bright red in embarrassment as Noctis broke into laughter "sorry I couldn't resist. Now would you get off me I would like to get up."

Still bright red Neville jumped to his feet and help Noctis up.

"I bet you cursed his broom to do that you slimy snake" Ron muttered.

Noctis ignored him and faced Hooch "and when may I ask were you planning on teaching someone exactly how to hover and how to land their brooms?" he snarled.

Hooch turned bright red in anger "fifty points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detentions for questioning a Professor" she snapped.

Noctis ignored her and turned walking back to the school. "See you guys at lunch" he yelled.

...

Noctis was casually sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating his special meal when his friends came in.

"Thanks for saving me" Neville muttered.

"No problem" Noctis said smiling "what are friends for."

Luna and Daphne sat down beside him and started patting Carbunkle who just appeared.  
Thanks anyway" Neville muttered sitting down. "If I wasn't so useless you wouldn't have had to save me."

"You are not useless" Noctis growled. "Tell me did Hooch teach you how to float, how to hover, how to land, how to turn or how to do anything related to flying?" he asked. "No she didn't. You are not useless you just had a useless teacher."

Neville looked a little happier at that.

"You know he's right" Luna announced. "The Professors here are all infested with Wrackspurts it's no wonder they can't teach properly."

Her three friends stared at her for a second before deciding to just agree with her. Soon after the hall was full of people eating and everyone stared at the Quartet wondering why they were eating with the Hufflepuffs but they didn't say anything.

"Oh goody goblins" Luna announced five seconds before the doors were flung open and a contingent of goblins walked in.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are here under Goblin law to arrest the human known as Noctis so he can be sentenced to death for attacking members of the goblin nation" one of the goblins announced.

Everyone stared shocked. They had barely known Noctis a week but everyone knew he would not go willingly and then there was the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't allow it what would happen.

Casually while everyone was busy Noctis wrote out a note and handed it to Carbunkle who disappeared.

"Surely there is someway we can sort this out that does not result in death" Dumbledore said pleadingly.

"We are well with in our jurisdiction with in the treaty human. Now move aside and let us take our prisoner" the goblin sneered.

Carbunkle reappeared with a metal disk. Taking it Noctis got up and walked over to the goblins. "Who are you arresting?" he asked mock politely.

Everyone in the hall knew that tone and wondered what he had planned.

"We are arresting you human" the goblin sneered moving forward.

Yawning Noctis threw the metal disk on the floor and a holographic image of a tall well built goblin wearing pyjamas and a crown appeared.

"Now would you mind explaining why I was woken up to deal with this foolishness?" The Goblin asked.

The goblins stared shocked before falling to one knee with mutterings off "my liege."

"My liege" the lead goblin announced "this human and a blue skinned woman froze many off our kin and we can't release them from the ice."

The Goblin King stared at Noctis "mind telling me why they were frozen?" he asked.

Noctis shrugged "the idiots disrespected mom and she reacted accordingly. Then the rest of the goblins in the area attacked us. It's a miracle mom didn't destroy the bank."

The goblin king muttered under his breath looking like he wanted to kill someone before facing the goblins again. "You morons attacked Shiva? Do you have any idea of the power she wields?" he snarled "do you?"

"But my liege" one of the goblins said "goblin honor says that we destroy any who attack us."

"Goblin honor also says that we respect those with power. Empress Shiva has enough power to wipe out the entire goblin nation alone and you attacked her then try and imprison her son. If Noctis had not sent me a message and you went through with this Shiva would not have been the only one to attack us her entire kin would attack us. It would be a slaughter and it would be a long lasting one filled with pain and not one goblin would survive. You morons almost started a war we would have lost" the goblin shouted.

Everyone in the hall was shocked. The goblins military power was said to be unstoppable and yet their own king said they would be annihilated by Noctis's family.

"Listen" the king announced "here's what you are going to do. You are going to open a vault for Shiva and her son. You are going to make it free for them they own it and pay no fees ever. You are then to put fifty percent of your banks own gold in it with your rarest items. You are then to beg Empress Shiva for forgiveness and do anything that her and Noctis demand of you. And if any of you ever treat them with disrespect again that goblin will be brutally massacred and his gold and property will go to Shiva in desperate bid for her not to wipe the goblin nation off the face of the earth and cloud continents. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir" the goblins announced.

"Good now get the fuck out." With that the goblins all hurried out of Hogwarts.

The goblin king turned to Noctis "sorry about that Noctis some goblins are morons. I thank you for not killing them even though they deserve it."

Noctis grinned "No problem besides it's been ages since I got to see goblins piss themselves like this and it was worth it."

The goblin king cracked up laughing "haha it was pretty funny" he laughed "now if you don't mind it's night here and I need my beauty sleep. Good night." with that the goblin king disappeared along with the metal disk.

Noctis turned to face the gaping crowd took in a deep breath causing everyone to subconsciously lean closer and then he shouted out "BOO" causing several people to jump and for him to break into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this isn't that great a chapter but i realised with how i had done stuff it had to be done i sorta winged it

* * *

Finally it was the weekend and the entire school was nervous when Noctis announced that his mom would be visiting. This was a woman who scarred the entire goblin nation, who raised a child that fought a dragon at seven, a woman said to be the embodiment of winter. Yes everyone was nervous especially Dumbledork who had been seen jumping at random shadows.

Halfway through breakfast on saturday everyone gasped as snow started to fall from the roof and it quickly escalated into a blizzard swirling in the middle of the hall. The candle floating in the air burst into flame, the flames swirled together and formed a fiery tornado beside the blizzard. Eventually the snow and fire faded to show Shiva and Ifrit.

Everyone gasped in shock and Noctis could understand why. While Shiva was intimidating she was nothing compared to Ifrit a giant demon with flames for hair and horns large enough and sharp enough to make a minotaur envious.

"WHERE IS THE BRAT" Ifrit bellowed out.

Noctis stood up with a big grin on his face "hey Uncle Ifrit, mom" Noctis yelled running forward.

Noctis my baby" Shiva cried rushing forward and giving her son a big hug. "Are you ok are you eating properly? How are your classes? Did you make any friends?"

"DAMN WOMAN LET THE BRAT BREATH" Ifrit laughed.

Shiva pouted but reluctantly let Noctis go "at least I wasn't the only one crying when he went off to school" she shot.

Noctis cracked up laughing "were you crying Uncle Ifrit?"

"NO!" Ifrit shouted obviously lying.

Shiva giggled before turning back to Noctis "so are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Noctis beamed before running over to the Ravenclaw table where the Quartet were sitting and grabbed his friends dragging them over. "Mom this is Daphne, Luna and Neville. Guys this is my mom and Uncle Ifrit."

"H-h-hi" Neville muttered weakly.

"Hello" Daphne said slightly nervous.

Luna pulled out marshmallows and a stick from somewhere and started cooking the marshmallows using Ifrit's flame hair.

Everyone stared while Ifrit sat down on the floor allowing Luna better access to the flames "HAHAHA NICE TO MEET YA GIRLIE" he laughed.

"It's nice to meet Noctis's friends" Shiva said smiling sweetly at the children.

"Thank you" Daphne muttered.

"Mom Daphne is awesome she is one of the smartest in our year and is in Slytherin like me" Noctis said grinning.

"Oh really?" Shiva asked with a knowing look.

"Excuse me but i'm going to have to ask you to leave" Dumbledork called out.

"Yeah and Neville knows everything there is to know about plants" Noctis said excitedly ignoring the old man.

"Wow that's pretty impressive" Shiva praised the boy causing him to turn bright red.

"I said I will have to ask you to leave" Dumbledork yelled.

"Yeah and Luna knows stuff that she shouldn't be able to know."

"OH? A TOUCH OF SEER SIGHT IS IT?" Ifrit asked "WELL YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND GIRLIE IF YOU KNOW THE TROUBLE THIS BRAT WILL CAUSE AND STILL BE HIS FRIEND' Ifrit boomed patting the girl on the back making her wince.

"Noctis doesn't cause trouble it just finds him" Luna replied before hoping in Ifrit's lap. "Nice and warm."

"LEAVE NOW DEMONS OR I WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE" Dumbledork ordered.

Noctis, Shiva and Ifrit stiffened at that "I MAY BE KIN TO THE DEMONS BUT I AM NOTHING SO LOWLY AS ONE OF THOSE FOUL CREATURES. MY NAME IS IFRIT THE INFERNAL NOT DEMON. CALL ME DEMON AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT MORTAL" Ifrit growled causing most of the people in attendance to wet themselves.

"Ifrit is right" Shiva said coldly "besides we are not harming any of the students we are just here to see my son and his friends as we were promised we would be allowed to do."

"Well that rule is no more we wouldn't want parents to interrupt our students learning now would we" Dumbledore said. Everyone in the hall including Ron Weasly looked at Dumbledork as if he was a moron.

Shiva, Ifrit, Daphne, Noctis, Neville and Luna ignored him. "Well Ifrit and I thought we would give Noctis a gift for his first week of school and it wouldn't be fair not to give his friends a gift as well so hold still" Shiva said kindly.

In Shiva's hand a large key shaped item appeared it seemed to be made of black stone with glowing green symbols all over it. "This is the Keyblade of Avalon it used to belong to a brave and courageous king I think it is destined for you Neville" she said handing it to the boy.

Shiva then turned to Daphne and handed her a glowing sphere "if you are too be friends with my son then you are going to need all the luck you can get if you use this your clothes will change and you will become extremely lucky."

Ifrit spoke up "FOR SUCH A SPECIAL GIRL WE NEED A SPECIAL GIFT" he boomed. "THE GIFT OF SEER SIGHT COMES FROM THE FAIRIES AND IT IS OBVIOUS TO ME THAT YOU ARE A FAIRY IN HUMAN SKIN SO I OFFER YOU THE POWER TO CHANGE INTO WHAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE AT WILL" Ifrit said before glowing white runes appeared on Luna before disappearing.

Luna stood up and gave Ifrit a kiss on the cheek "thank you" she whispered.

"And finally for my son here you go a Grav-Con" Shiva said handing Noctis a watch.

"Thanks mom" Noctis beamed hugging his mother.

A whip of fire came flying out of nowhere but before it hit Shiva it was caught in Ifrit's big hand. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY SISTER MORTAL' Ifrit growled to Dumbledork.

"I ORDERED YOU TO LEAVE" Dumbledork shouted.

Ifrit walked towards Dumbledor and leaned forward "LISTEN WELL MORTAL. THE FIENDFYRE SPELL THAT YOU MORTALS ARE SO PROUD OF WAS MADE AS A POOR IMITATION OF MY FLAMES. WE CAME IN PIECE TODAY AND WE WILL COME IN PIECE NEXT WEEK IF WE DESIRE AND EVERY WEEK. IF YOU DO NOT LEARN SOME MANNERS THEN WHILE WE WILL LEAVE IN PIECE YOU WILL REMAIN IN PIECES. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Dumbledork did the only thing that he could do at the time he fainted.

* * *

the gifts are weak at the moment as if the characters are level 1 so neviles key blade is pretty much a glorified paper weight


End file.
